


The craving

by FeySekai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeySekai/pseuds/FeySekai
Summary: Being with Chat Noir, her boyfriend, and cuddling/kissing was usually nice. But today, it was not. She kept feeling a craving deep inside of her, and couldn't understand what it meant.But she definitely intended on getting rid of it.





	The craving

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So, this is my first fanfiction EVER and it's also my first smut. I'm not really a fan of smutty fanfictions, but my friend asked me to write one, so here it is! It's really not that good, but I'd still like some feedback/tips/advices! I'm not a native english speaker, so I wouldn't mind if you guys told me if I used some words wrong, and which one would be more correct.  
> By the way, they are around 15/16, which is underage but you're allowed to have sex at 15 in France.
> 
> Huge thanks to Melikat, for proofreading it and helping me so much!

Being in a relationship with Chat Noir as Marinette was thrilling. 

 

Whereas she had to keep things professional as Ladybug, she was free to mess with him as Marinette. She didn’t have to hold that weight that was her identity, because he now loved both sides of her, the brave and cunning superheroine, but also the clumsy, shy civilian. Her mind was free, and she could be herself around him. Though, she did not expect to fall for Chat, and she didn’t know it happened, but she didn’t care. 

 

But for now, those thoughts didn’t matter, because she was cuddling with her boyfriend, as usual.They were both on the lounge chair, Chat Noir sitting casually on her laps, his back on her chest. She loved running her fingers through his hair, and scratching his leather cat ears, which always made him relax lean closer into her touch, and finally purr. Hearing the low rumble coming from his chest always made her feel at ease, and made her relax into his warmth, it was almost as good as kissing. Almost. However, it didn’t feel as good as it usually did. She felt like she was missing something, _craving_  for something more. She needed more.  She didn’t know what “more” meant, but she needed it. And so, she tried to get more. She pulled him more into her seeking for more warmth, she scratched harder and faster, which made the purring louder, but it wasn’t enough. 

 

_ More. _

 

She was going to find what she needed. If she had to try a thousand different ideas, then so be it. So she bit into Chat’s neck, gently sucking. And it felt great, she didn’t feel like she needed more anymore. But before she could enjoy the moment she felt him stiffen. Did she do something wrong? 

 

“P-Princess…” He stuttered. It always made her laugh to see the flirty and suave stammer and try to form coherent sentences when he was flustered. “W-We said no marks.”

 

Oh. Right. She had forgotten he had a secret identity, and that his job as a civilian didn’t allow him to get marks. Damn. She quickly apologised, and went back to cuddling and scratching him. He relaxed again. But her craving was back. Ugh. How was she going to find what she needed? It seemed like biting him soothed her. So maybe kissing him could work?

 

“ Hey Chat… Can I kiss you?” She asked awkwardly. He looked back at her, confused. 

 

“Princess we’ve been kissing for months, why would you even feel the need to ask me?” He sent her another puzzled look before he straddled her laps to face her, and he kissed her chastely. But she didn’t want chaste kisses. No no. She. needed. more. So she quickly deepened the kiss, and tried to enter her tongue into his mouth. However, as she tried to do so, he pulled back. 

 

“Okay, Mari, what’s wrong? Something is clearly happening and it’s worrying me.” He asked, wary clear in his voice. 

 

“Ugh, I’m fine!” She snapped back, throwing her arms in the air. “I just… I feel like I need more but I don’t know  _ what _ I need and it’s irritating! No, it’s infuriating!” She whined, still feeling the need. Then she looked at him. His so-attractive body, his very kissable lips. 

 

_ Not enough. _

 

Then something clicked in her head. Her gears finally started grinding, and everything made sense. 

 

She didn’t need just “more”. She needed him. She wanted him. She  _ craved  _ him. Thinking of it made her blush a lot more than it should have, but it also sent shivers down her spine. Did that mean she was ready for it? Was he ready? Would him touching her be enough?

There was only one way to find out. After all, honesty and communication were the key to a healthy relationship, wasn’t it? 

“C-Chat?” She asked, stammering. 

 

“Yes, princess?” He answered back, looking just as worried. 

 

“I want you to touch me?” For some reason, it came out more as a question than anything else. She hoped he understood, because she was embarrassed enough. So she observed his reaction, and noticed different emotions. Confusion. He frowned and looked at her, puzzled. Shock. His mouth formed an “o”, he gasped, eyes widened and paused. When the seconds that seemed like hours passed, his expression changed. His eyes met hers, filled with a hungering lust that matched Marinette’s

 

“Why, princess, you should have told me sooner.” He said, voice just as low. “Is that really what you want?’ She quickly nodded. “Your wish is my command, My dear princess.” Just as he said that, he kissed her, and this time not so chastely. They quickly deepened the kiss, and mouths were opened, and tongues intertwined. A fire burned deep inside her, and it consumed her. Too hot. She pulled back from the kiss only to strip off her pants and shirt. Only wearing her bra and her panties, she still felt too hot. 

 

_ More. Not enough. _

 

“Touch me, Minou.” She whispered slyly.

 

And he quickly obliged. Soon enough, she felt clawed hands playing with the claps of her bra, and he managed to undo them. And just as it fell, his hands quickly left and back and cupped her breasts. She moaned before she could realize she did, and she quickly put her hands on her mouth to lessen the sounds. He mercilessly continued cupping her left breast with his left hand, while his other one trailed down her stomach, stopping just above her panties. He looked at her, asking for confirmation. She nodded, once again, and he pulled down her panties.  He frowned for a moment. 

 

“I don’t think using my claws would be a good idea” He wondered out loud. He was lost in thoughts, and then a smirk appeared on his face. “I guess I’ll have to use another method.” He said.

 

He instantly got off her lap (she was already missing his touch, god damn it) and kneeled on the floor, before he spread her legs open, his grin still very visible. She noticed she started to get wet. Much more than usually. Her thoughts were soon cut off by Chat’s tongue travelling down her wetness and licking all of it, along with some exploring. She was breathing harder, louder and groaned. The waves of heat were overwhelming, and yet not enough. When his tongue met her bundle of nerves, she felt a jolt of pleasure run through her body, and let a moan escape her lips, as she put her hands in his hair for support. And Chat Noir understood what he had found. 

 

“Purr for me, princess” He said smugly, and she was too distracted to be annoyed by his comment. 

 

And the his tongue turned around the new discovery he’s made. And it was overwhelming. The fire deep down her stomach exploded into a feeling much more powerful, and enchanting. His tongue went faster, teased her more, and never stopped. And it was wonderful for her, feeling more and more pleasure, reaching an amount of joy and excitement she never knew she could ever reach.

 

“C-Chat… D-Don’t stop!” She groaned harder, arched back, gripped his head harder and tensed; without resisting this overwhelming feeling invading her. She was starting to shake, and she knew she was close, as she felt a weight of pleasure building deep inside of her. When he started  to suck the same place. She was done for. Her sexual frustration that was creeping inside finally escaped her lips. 

 

“CHAT!” She finally moaned and screamed, as she reached her climax. She was still shaking after such an experience, and the pleasure she felt was just as strong. “That was… wow” She admitted, and she could see him smile proudly.

 

And yet, she still didn’t feel complete.

 

_ More. Not enough.  Need more!  _

 

Her craving was still here. Fuck. She composed herself  and calmed down as much as she could, before she finally admitted it. “Chat Noir, I… need more, I want you.” 

 

“But Princess” he answered back. “What about my se-” Before he could finish his question, Marinette cut him off. 

 

“Blindfolds.” A silence settled between the both of them, before she heard him sigh loudly. 

 

“Are you sure about this? We don’t have to if you’re not-”

 

“I’m ready. I asked. I need you, you don’t even know how much.” He didn’t know about her craving after all, so she couldn’t blame her for hesitating. 

 

“Alright, lay down, then..”  She did as he asked, nervous. “Erhm… Condoms?” He asked, and she was glad he was as flustered as she was. She pointed out to a drawer on her desk, and he went to fetch them. Fortunately, he found them. She couldn’t believe Alya’s gag gift was actually going to help her. Not that she complained, of course. 

 

“Search for a scarf in my closet, I could use that as a blindfold.” She said, and she started to fidget with her hair. Why was this so nerve wrecking? And this god damn desire inside of her was eating her now. She needed him. RIGHT NOW. 

 

When he offered her the scarf, she quickly put it on her eyes and made a knot behind her head. And she couldn’t see anything. “You can detransform” She saw green light through the scarf and then heard a muffled ‘I’d better get some Camembert for this’.She then felt soft hands caressing her cheek. It was Chat Noir’s hands. “You have soft hands, I like them.” She noted, with a calm voice. There was no need to make this even more stressful, but she gulped when she heard plastic-like sounds, which was surely coming from the condom or the package. 

 

“Are you ready?” He asked, softly.

 

“Yeah. Don’t move until I tell you so, okay?” She demanded. She knew it would hurt, and that she would need some time to adapt. She actually owed Alya a lot, now. 

 

“Alright.” As he said that, she felt his hot lips against her owns, and then something warm and yet cold hovered over her still-present wetness. When he finally found her entrance, he slowly went in. She winced in pain, because it definitely felt terrible. It indeed hurt her, but after some time, pleasure overcame the awful feeling, and joy overwhelmed her, once again. She finally felt complete, but the fire wasn’t extinguished yet. She tried to wiggle a bit to get comfortable, and when she finally found a decent position, she finally the words. 

 

“Y-You can start going.” 

 

And he obliged. She could feel his shaft moving slowly up and down inside her, trying not to hurt her. But as he started going up and down, the fire inside of her was reborn. She was now comfortable with the feeling,and done with the pain. And she needed more. 

 

_ Yes, yes! More!  _

 

“F-Faster, Chat.” She ordered. And he thrusted into her faster, and much harder, leaving hot kisses as he went down. The thrusts were irregular, almost random, but it didn’t stop her from feeling great pleasure. He finally found a rhythm that pleased both. Their pants were getting louder, shakier, and they couldn’t muffle their groans and moans anymore. The whimpered “M-More’ and “God damn it, Princess” and all the different moans excited them even more. The pleasure was building inside of them, and they knew they were getting closer. Chat’s thrusts were stronger, albeit shaky, and Marinette’s sounds of pleasure were getting louder and she now followed his shaft’s mouvements, needing more friction, more feels, more contact. They were so close, and they needed only one little push to reach their climax. 

 

So, when Chat Noir’s claw carefully played with her bundle of nerves. She knew she was going to go down soon. She panted harder, harder, tried to muffle her moans, but it was unsuccessful. A few seconds after he started playing with his claw, she could already feel her sweet release coming. 

 

“F-Fuck, CHAT!” She finally shouted as she hit her orgasm, and her walls clenched on Chat Noir’s shaft, pleasure overwhelming her whole body, feeling free and released. As she finished her orgasm and moans, Chat Noir quickly followed her, reaching his climax. 

 

“P-Princess!” He screamed on the top of his lungs; hitting his orgasm as well. They both stayed there for some time, until he finally got out of her, knotted the condom and threw it in the bin near them. He then collapsed on her, cuddling her again. “That was… wow” He said, looking exhausted. 

 

“Yeah,it was perfect for me. I hope I wasn’t too bad” She giggled, although she was as tired as he was. 

 

“You were amazing, Princess. I love you” He quickly kissed her on the lips.

 

“I love you too, dumb cat” She said, as she kissed him back. They cuddled together, like always, and it felt so right. She wouldn’t be anywhere else in the world. Because her Chat Noir made her feel things she didn’t know she could feel, and she was complete with him. 

 

And thus, her craving was finally fulfilled and gone. 

 

* * *

 

When he left, she went for Tikki, wondering where she was hiding. When she finally found her, her kwami instantly nuzzled her cheek. 

 

“So, how was your first heat?” TIkki asked, looking excited. 

 

“My first what?” She said, puzzled. “What do you mean, first heat?” 

 

“Oh you know, Ladybug and Chat Noir develop mating seasons when they get into a relationship, that's probably why you felt like you needed him more than ever, and he probably reacted to your heat too!” She said matter-of-factly. 

 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?” Marinette shouted, her blushing going even darker.

 

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" She faked a gasp. "I am so sorry, Marinette! Oh my, I must have forgotten, dear, I'm extremely sorry!" She said smugly, sarcasm clear in her voice. "It was very funny to see you confused, though." She added, giggling.

 

Tikki did not see the book flying towards her in time.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it!  
> Feel free to tell me what you liked/disliked so I can improve! <3
> 
> And once again, thanks Melikat! <3


End file.
